


I Saw Your Picture in the Paper

by jfridley



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Science Boyfriends, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce gets a visitor and an unexpected walk down memory lane as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Your Picture in the Paper

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Jenna Kramer's song I Got the Boy. If you like the song/video - YouTube has another video with an alternate ending.

“Doctor Banner you have a visitor” JARVIS announced.

Bruce looked up at the ceiling confused-he rarely got visitors that got announced.

“Umm who is it JARVIS?” he asked.

“A Mr. Daniel Willard sir” JARVIS said.

Hmm the name didn’t sound familiar-but that didn’t mean anything “JARVIS let him in” Bruce replied.

He walked over pulling off his gloves as a man walked into his lab.

“Dr. Bruce Banner?” he asked.

“Yes” Bruce replied.

“You don’t know me-my name is Daniel Willard-umm-Abigale is my wife” he said quietly extending his hand.

Bruce froze blinking at the man “Abes is your-your wife?” he stuttered-at the last minute remembering his manners and quickly shaking the man’s hand.

The man gave a small smile then sighed “I umm I wanted to give this to you-she was so excited when she saw your announcement in the paper-and she kept these photos all these years and I KNOW she’d want you to have it-so I had to come-before I start drinking-and burned them” He said handing Bruce a manila envelope.

Bruce stared at the envelope in fear then looked back up at the man.

“Thanks” he mumbled softly.

The man nodded and left -Bruce barely noticed-he had so many questions he wanted to ask the man but his brain wasn’t working. He turned the envelope over recognizing Abes writing-even after all these years. He decided to open it-both intrigued and scared at what might be inside. He pried the prongs up and pulled out a folded piece of paper with pictures in the middle. He unfolded the paper and decided to read the letter first-placing the pictures on the lab table in front of him.

 

 

 

 

Dear Bruce

 

I saw your picture in the paper-about your big announcement-congrats by the way. The picture of you of course got me reminiscing. The long wild haired hot head that I loved has grown up. You might have lost that cap that you swore kept your hair at bay-but that crooked smile is the same. I must say you clean up nice DOCTOR. Remember our big dreams-for me it seems like another world. I read all about your accomplishments over the years -I TOLD you you’d be the leading person in your field-I am always right-don’t ever forget that!! I wanted to write to tell you I am happy for you. The fact that you are marrying HIM is a little surprising-but you must get that all the time. You truly seem happy and I am sure HE is the reason. I know you didn’t talk much about your past- you hated most of it-I am sure that hasn’t changed. But I hope I am one of the few you remember and smile about. I guess you could say I got the boy and he has the man. Mr. Stark and I each got something from you that the other won’t get-I got your first kiss and he’ll have your last. That is something special. I wish you the best-because I Did and Do love you and I hope you did as well. Teenage first loves aren’t supposed to last-right? I am a firm believer in things happen for a reason. I kept these photos because at the time I KNEW you would have destroyed them-and then regret it later. I’ve kept it safe all these years-moving with me from house to house-state to state. I even made Dan dig through a dumpster once when he got in a cleaning spell and threw them away without my knowledge. I hope you are in a better place now and will enjoy them. I hope he will keep you safe-and if he doesn’t he’ll have to deal with me. He’s a lucky man.

                                                               Love

                                                               Abes

 

Bruce folded up the letter placing it next to the pictures and two newspaper article floated to the floor. Bruce reached down and picked both up-one he immediately recognized as the newspaper article about their engagement-he still can’t believe he let Tony talk him into that. The other was smaller-ripped out of another paper-he picked it up and read it.

 

**Fatal Car Crash in Bailey**

**Last night police were called to a fatal car crash. A tractor trailer was traveling down the highway-when ice and debris from the recent snowfall fell from his rooftop onto the car behind him-causing the crash. The driver of the car 41 year old Abigale Willard was extracted from the car and rushed to the nearby hospital where she later died from her injuries. Police are looking for the driver of the tractor trailer in order to charge them.**

Tony found Bruce crying in the corner of his lab-clutching a newspaper clipping and random photos in front of him.

“What’s wrong hon? Are you ok?” Tony asked softly-slowly sitting next to him.

Bruce didn’t say anything-but leaned against Tony. He knew when Bruce got this upset-he wasn’t going to talk unless he wanted to. He reached out and grabbed Bruce’s hand and squeezed it-smiling when Bruce squeezed back. Tony knew whatever upset Bruce was in that letter and the clipping in his hand and whenever he was ready to talk about it-Tony would be there to listen.

 


End file.
